Life is a Highway
by SurferGirl3000
Summary: Life for Bridget Anne Curtis has never been easy.  Her parents are dead and her brother has been shipped off to Vietnam.  But what will happen when this 7 year old finds out she is dyslexic?
1. Chapter 1

This is my New Story called Life is a Highway! I hope you guys like the first chapter!

Disclaimer: Sadly...I don't own the Outsiders

%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Bridget Curtis sit up please," my teacher said.

I raised my head up from my desk and muttered "Sorry".

I sighed. I was in school and I was SO bored. My teacher, Miss Martin, was teaching us how to write the letter "M" in cursive.

But I should introduce myself first. My name is Bridget Anne Curtis; I am seven years old and go to Tulsa Elementary School. I have blonde hair and big eyes that can be blue or green depending on the light. I did have a Mommy and Daddy but Darry said they got hurt when they were driving and now they're in heaven. Darry is my older brother. He is twenty and really really big! He has blue eyes and short brown hair. He can be tough but I love him a lot.

I live with my other brother Ponyboy, too. He's fourteen and not as big as Darry. He has long brown hair that he greases back. But we are greasers. Greasers are the poor people that live on the east side of town. We're known for greasing our hair back. Anyway Pony goes to high school and is really smart. He reads me books all the time.

I have another brother too. His name is Sodapop. He's sixteen and always smiling. But I haven't seen him in a year or so. He got sent to fight in Vietnam. I don't know why they chose Sodapop but I miss him a lot. Miss Martin told me that a lot of young boys are being picked. He fiancé was chosen too. But I always write him letters. I'm saving up my money to buy a calendar so I can count down the days till he returns.

"Ok. Now I would like to see all of you write the letter "M" is cursive," Miss Martin said.

I picked up my pencil in my left hand and wrote

M m

Three times.

I thought mine were good until I looked at my best friend Haley Matthews. Haley is seven years old too. She has long dark hair and is the smartest person I know. Besides Ponyboy. She has the same laughing eyes as her brother Two-Bit.

Two-Bit is a part of my brother's group of friends. There's Two-Bit who is always laughing and smiling. Steve who is also in Vietnam. Steve is tough and greases his hair back in really cool swirls. Sometimes, when I was younger, I would like to trace the swirls with my finger. Then there's Johnny. He's my favorite. He's small shy and really sweet. He was the one that suggested I write to Soda. And finally there's Dally. Dally is big and mean and really scares me. He has white blonde hair that fell on his face and has icy blue eyes. Darry tells me never to be alone with Dally and that's fine with me.

"I think yours is good Bridget," Haley said.

"Yeah," I huffed. Haley is my best friend but she always beats me at school stuff.

She took her pencil and erased her work and wrote it again. This time it was really sloppy and messy. I smiled at her and she grinned back. That's why were best friends.

Miss Martin came up to our table.

"Beautiful Bridget," she said. "But Haley I would like you to practice."

"OK," Haley said still smiling. We both knew that she didn't need practice but it was nice if her to let me out shine her.

"OK for homework I want you guys to read the book you go from the library today and draw a picture and write three sentences about it," Miss Marin said.

I lifted my desktop. I chose a book called Henry the Elephant. Haley chose a book called Ben and the Time Machine. It was a short chapter book. Haley can really fast. I can't. I can't even read. I have a hard time and get frustrated easily. Darry and I always yell at each other about that. But it's not my fault. The letters are always dancing around the page. It's hard to concentrate. Ponyboy will usually read to me.

The bell dismissing the 2nd graders rang. I stood up grabbed my books and walked out.

"Hey Haley you wanna play today?" I asked.

"Sorry Bridget. I can't. It's Tuesday and I have extra school."

Haley is so smart she goes to extra school. She does math problems and reads there.

"OK see ya tomorrow!" I ran out the doors. I saw Ponyboy waiting for me. I ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Bridget. How was school?" he asked.

"Boring," I said giving him my backpack.

"You can carry that," he said. "You have homework?"

"Yeah I have to read a book. Can you help me?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

We walked home. Darry was at work till 5 so Ponyboy made me a snack. Then we sat down on our old couch. He opened Henry the Elephant and began reading.

It was about an elephant that wanted to be friends with a butterfly. But the butterfly flew away. Then Henry cried. But a monkey came up and asked if he wanted to be friends and then Henry was happy.

I tried to read but it took me forever to read one sentence so Ponyboy read to me.

Darry came home at 5 and started to make dinner. I finished my homework as he cooked. I drew a picture of a monkey and an elephant and I wrote:

1) Henry is an elephant.

2) He wanted to be friends with the Butterfly.

3) But he becomes friends with the Monkey instead.

"Done!" I cried slamming my book closed.

"OK leave it there I'll check it later," Darry said. I began walking around the table.

"Darry I'm hungry"

"Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you see if Soda sent you a letter"?

"OK time me!" I said.

"GO!"

I ran as fast as I could to the mailbox and back to the kitchen.

I was panting.

"13 seconds," Darry said.

I went through the mail and saw it!

_Bridget Curtis_ and our address in Soda's handwriting.

"Yeah! I got a letter!"

"OK we'll read it after dinner," Darry said. "Why don't you sit down."

I sat down and put the letter next to the picture of Soda. I have a picture of Soda at the table so it feels like he's here. I had one of Mom and Dad too.

Darry called Pony and gave me some pasta. And I ate as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to read Soda's letter.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Hey Guys thanks for reading my first chapter! I can't wait to write more….but you know what will make me write more?

REVIEWS!

So please review it will make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews…sorry this is so late. I really hope you like it!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I was sitting in my bed clutching Soda's letter. I couldn't make out the words on the paper but I got Ponyboy to read it to me five times so I basically had it memorized.

_Dear Bridget,_

_I'm glad everything is good in Tulsa. I miss you so much. Thank you for your picture you drew me. I hung it up right next to my bed so I see it when I fall asleep and when I wake up. It's real hot here. I hear its cold in Tulsa. The coldest February we've seen in years. I wish I were there drinking hot cocoa and snuggling with you while we watch cartoons. I have to go now but I want you to promise to be good and stay out of trouble. And say hey to the gang for me!_

_Love, Sodapop Curtis_

_P.S. Steve says "HI" and that he can't wait to see y'all._

I re-read or recited the letter three more times. I was halfway through my 4th when Darry walked into my room.

"Bridget it is way passed your bed time. You have school tomorrow. So go to sleep or I'll take away Sodapop's letter," he said.

"NO!" I whined clutching the letter to my heart.

"Then go to sleep," Darry said as he turned my light off and closed my door.

I sat in the dark for a while then I got up and found my flashlight. I turned it on and went back to bed.

I began to write Soda a letter under my covers.

_Dear Sodapop,_

_I just got your letter today! I was super excited. Today I went to school. Miss Martin taught me how to write the letter M in cursive. I'll show you._

_M m_

_Haley purposely made her 'm' bad so Miss Martin said mine was better. Then Ponyboy helped me with my homework. I had to read a book and write three sentences about it. I drew a picture about it too._

- Hide quoted text -

I got up and took the picture out of my backpack. I decided I would give it to Sodapop. I returned to my bed and finished my letter.

_Ponyboy said tomorrow he and Johnny would take me to buy a calendar to count down the days till you get home. I have to go. It's passed my bedtime and Darry will be mad._

_With Love,_

_Bridget Curtis_

I decided I would send it tomorrow after I but the calendar. I put my letter on my nightstand, turned off the flashlight and fell asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"BRIDGET ANNE CURTIS WAKE UP NOW!"

I jumped awake to the sound of Darry's very angry voice. I ran outta bed, put on a pair of jeans and one of Ponyboy's old t-shirts and ran to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mommy, Daddy and Sodapop," I said as I took my seat at the table.

"Good Morning," Darry said giving me a bowl of cereal,

"Gooo... Morning," I yawned. I was beginning to regret staying up late to write Soda's letter.

"Hurry up now," Darry said.

I finished my cereal, kissed Darry on the cheek, grabbed Soda's letter and my backpack and ran out to meet Ponyboy in the front yard.

Ponyboy always walks me to Haley/Two-Bit's house. Two-bit drives Haley and me to school and then takes himself and Ponyboy to school.

The walk to Two-bit's was real quiet. But that's normal. Ponyboy is NOT a morning person. So I know not to talk to him.

Two-bit, on the other hand, was wide-awake and waving at us as we approached his car. "Howdy Curtises!" he said.

"Hey Two-bit," I said climbing into the back with Haley.

Ponyboy only grunted in response to Two-bit's cheery hello.

Two-bit started the car and revved the engine. "Annnndddddddd were off!" he cried.

"WOO-HOO!" Haley and I shouted.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hey Haley," I said. "Darry said we could play on Friday. Can you play?"

"Yeah!" she said excitedly as she hung up her backpack.

"Yeah I'm so excited!" I said.

"Alright kids," Miss Martin said clapping her hands. "Sit down. Sit down."

Haley and me rushed to our seats. "Good morning class," Miss Martin said.

"Good morning Miss Martin," my class chorused.

"Ok class, I want you to start your do now. And while you finish the do now I will check your homework."

I had to ask Haley what the do now was and I wrote it down as she said it so I wouldn't forget.

_What is the most important thing to you? Why is it so important?_

I began the do now after I wrote the instructions:

_The most important thing that I own is a scrapbook of my family's vacation to the Grand Canyon. It is the most important thing I own because… _

Miss Martin reached our table.

"Bridget where is your picture?" Miss Martin asked.

I froze. I forgot I put the picture in the letter for Sodapop.

"Ummm" I started thinking of an excuse.

"She's probably too poor to buy crayons," a soc girl named Sage said.

"Hey!" I said back.

"Girls!" Miss Martin said. "Now Bridget where is your picture?"

"Ummm Miss Martin, I drew a picture but I thought my brother Sodapop would like it so I put it into his letter," I said with my head down.

I looked up with my eyes. Miss Martin's expression changed from mad to understanding. "That's ok Bridget. Do you have your sentences?"

I nodded and gave my sheet of paper with my three sentences. She read it quickly and put a smiley face on the top of the paper. "Thank you Bridget," she said. Then more quietly she said, "I just got a letter from Paul too." Paul is Miss Martin's fiancé. He is in Vietnam, too.

I smiled at her and finished my Do Now.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Look at her! Why is she so mean?" I was talking to Haley on the playground. We were talking about Sage and that snotty comment she said this morning.

"She's just jealous of your awesomeness," Haley said.

I snorted a laugh. I looked over at her. She and her soc friends were kicking a 1st grader off the swing set.

"Bridget can I see you for a moment?" Miss Martin asked.

"Umm, sure," I said nervously, getting up and following her. She took us back into our classroom and sat down with me at my table. Another teacher was sitting there.

"Bridget, I want to introduce you to Mrs. Andrews." Miss Martin said.

"Hi there Bridget," Mrs. Andrews said cheerfully.

"Hi," I said.

"Bridget, could you read this sentence to us please." Miss Martin asked, giving me a piece of paper with a something written on it.

I looked at it for about a minute before giving up. I had no clue what it said! I shook my head giving the paper back.

"Bridget, Mrs. Andrews is a Reading Specialist She wants to help you make schoolwork a little easier for you."

I looked up. "NO!" I said. "NO I'M NOT GOING TO A STUPID CLASS! I'M NOT STUPID!"

"Ok Bridget calm down," Miss Martin said. "We aren't saying that you are stupid."

"YES YOU ARE!' I interrupted. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. I did NOT like bpeople pointing out my bad grades.

"Don't worry about it. You can go back recess, ok Bridget." Mrs. Andrews says nicely.

I walked outside to meet up with Haley before recess is over.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Bridget what about this one?" Ponyboy asked.

He was holding up a calendar of puppies. I scrunched up my nose and shook my head. I liked puppies but I didn't want a puppy calendar.

I kept looking through the shelves.

Johnny held up a calendar of horses. "What about this one? Soda likes horses."

"Yeah he does." I looked through the pictures and liked the pictures. "I liked this one," I said. "But I also like this one."

I showed Ponyboy the other calendar in my other hand. It was a calendar of pictures from foreign cities. I like the pictures of the cities cause when I get older I want to travel the world.

Ponyboy shrugged and said, "I don't know Bridget. You have enough money to buy one but not both."

I slumped against the wall. I hate making decisions. I was sitting thinking about what calendar to get.

"Look, Bridget," Ponyboy said. "You buy a calendar of the cities, and I'll buy you a notebook with a horse on it."

I thought about. It seemed like a good deal. "Ok deal!" I said.

Johnny and Ponyboy walked us to our house. It was 5 o'clock and Darry was home.

"Hey Darry!" I said.

He was on the phone and as soon as I noticed I slapped my hand against my mouth. I went back outside with Ponyboy and Johnny.

I sat next to Johnny and started to play with his hair. I like Johnny's hair. It's so soft.

"So Bridget how's school going?" Johnny asked.

"It's good," I said. "How is your school?"

"Its good," he smiled at me.

I heard Darry hang up the phone and then he stepped out of the house on to the porch with us.

"Bridget that was your teacher," he said. "She told me that she wants to talk to me about your reading problem."


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAH it's the next chapter! I am really happy cause I wrote this earlier than usual! I really hope you guys like this chapter! I would love some feedback. Please…no flames!**

**Stay Gold **

**McCartney-Sodapopx333**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I was sitting in the back of our old Ford truck. I crossed my arms over my chest and kicked the back of Darry's seat.

"Bridget stop kicking my chair," Darry said sternly.

"But I don't wanna go!" I whined as I looked out the window.

Darry was taking me to talk to Miss Martin and Mrs. Andrews. They were concerned about my reading problems. Darry told me that we were all gonna talk about my problem like adults. Which means I'm not allowed to have tantrums. Darry pulled into a parking space and put the truck in park. He turned around in his seat so he was facing me.

"Ok Bridget. Let's get things straight," he said. "I don't want you to yell or scream or run out of the room. I want you to do everything Miss Martin or Mrs. Andrews tells you to do. If you don't listen you will be in serious trouble. Do you understand me?"

I nodded my head.

"Answer me Bridget."

"Yes sir," I mumbled.

"Ok good. Let's go," Darry got out of the truck. I rolled my eyes and followed him out of the car and into the school.

It was a nice Friday afternoon, and I was SUPPOSED to have a play date with Haley but this was the only time Darry could talk with my teacher. So after this is over, Two-bit said he would take us to the park.

Darry looked down at me and sighed, "Look Bridget, I'm sorry that you can't play with Haley, but this is really important."

"I know," I said.

We reached the door and I mumbled under my breath, "Here goes nothin'"

I walked into my very familiar classroom. Miss Martin and Mrs. Andrews were waiting for us.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Curtis," Miss Martin.

"Good After Miss Martin," Darry said.

"This is Mrs. Andrews. Our reading specialist," Miss Martin said.

Darry shook hands with Mrs. Andrews.

"All right Bridget," Miss Martin said squatting down to my height. "Mrs. Andrews is going to take you in the other room and your gonna take a test and answer some questions. And I'm gonna stay here and talk to Darry."

"OK," I said. I followed Mrs. Andrews into another classroom. We sat in desks that were facing each other.

"OK Bridget. I'm gonna show you some words and I want you to sound them out and read them to me."

Mrs. Andrews held up a card:

APPLE

I scrunched my face and said

"A-a-a-a-p-p-p-l-l-l-l-…Apple"

She holds up another:

DOG

"Dog" I said.

"Good…Good," she mumbled.

She made a note and help up another:

DUCK

"Ummm…buck?" I said.

We did this for a while. Occasionally Mrs. Andrews would make a note on a piece of paper. After a ton of note cards, I took a spelling test and had to read some sentences. That was by far the hardest part of the test. After the test, Mrs. Andrews started to ask a lot of questions.

"Bridget, do you have trouble concentrating when you read?" She asked.

I thought for a second. "Yeah, I guess."

"When you read do the letters dance around the page?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Alright Bridget. I'm done. Let's see what's your brother's up to," Mrs. Andrews said.

DARRY'S POV

Bridget followed Mrs. Andrews out of the room. I looked at Miss Martin.

"Sit down," Miss Martin said.

I sat down. "Ok so let's go over Bridget's grades."

Miss Martin showed me all of Bridget's tests. Some of them were good, but most were really bad. We discussed Bridget's actions in class. Miss Martin said that Bridget was a good student but sometimes she would have outbursts. And during reading groups, Bridget does not participate. I found her tests rather disappointing because Bridget and I spend hours studying for these tests. And then I remembered that when Sodapop was her age he would do the same thing. Study for test and still do really badly. Act out if he had trouble doing something or not participate. I'm gonna have to spend him a letter and ask him how he dealt with this.

About 40 minutes, Mrs. Andrews and Bridget came back.

"Alright we're done," Mrs. Andrews said. "I'm gonna analyze her results and I'll call you later today, Mr. Curtis."

"Sounds good," I said. "Come on Bridget."

She grabbed my hand and we walked out of the school.

BRIDGET'S POV

"So all you did was take a test?" Haley asked.

I nodded.

Haley and I were at the park. Two-bit, Ponyboy and Johnny took us. Haley and I were swinging while Two-bit, Pony and Johnny were sitting and talking on the bench watching us.

"That sounds easy enough," she said.

"Yeah pretty easy," I said not wanting to admit that I had a hard time reading the sentences. "Hey, do you think Two-bit will play monster?"

Monster is a game where Two-bit chases us around. It's really fun!

"We can ask," she said. "Let's go."

We jumped off the swings and ran to Two-bit.

"What's up girls?" Two-bit said.

"Can we play monster?" Haley asked really sweetly.

Two-bit smiled and gave us a ROAR! Haley and me screamed and ran away.

Two-bit chased me around the playground. I thought I outsmarted him by running around the bridge and then under the stairs, but Two-bit was on the other side. He grabbed me and turned me upside down.

"ROAR!" he yelled.

I screamed again. From the bench, Ponyboy and Johnny were laughing. He put me down and went after Haley.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

An hour later we were walking home, well Two-bit, Johnny and Pony were walking, Haley and me were dangling over Two-bit's shoulder, laughing. We reached our house and Two-bit said, "FIRST STOP CURTIS RESIDENCE!" He flipped me over his shoulder so I was right side up.

"Goodbye!" I yelled from the porch.

"Bye!" Haley cried over Two-bit shoulder.

Ponyboy and me walked into our house. Ever since Sodapop left the house became really quiet. The silence made my heart sink from Soda's memory.

I slumped into the living room and turned the TV on. A little while later the phone rang. I answered it the same time as Darry.

"Hello?" Darry said.

"Hello Mr. Curtis. It is Mrs. Andrews."

"Hello Mrs. Andrews," Darry replied.

"So I have the results from Bridget's test. I have concluded that Bridget is dyslexic."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm SOOOOO SORRY! I haven't forgotten you I swear. I've been super busy. I had marching band practice Monday to Friday from 12 to 9. Then Work Saturday and Sunday from 1 to 9. SO I sorry. School started soon after. Any way I apologize that this is so short. I didn't mean for it to be this short. I have an idea for the next chapter so hopefully it will be up soon.

SO….on with the story!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Oh," Darry said. "Can you refresh my memory? Dyslexia is a disease which cause the person to have difficulty reading, right?"

Disease? I thought. I'm gonna die! Oh God did mom and dad know about this?

"Its not really a disease. It's more of a disorder that causes difficulty to interpret letters and symbols. It does not however interfere with general intelligence," Mrs. Andrews corrected.

"Ok, so what are we gonna do to help Bridget?"

"Well she will stay in her class and not have to be held back or anything like that. I registered her for my reading class. She will meet with me and some other kids three times a week for about and hour. It doesn't cost extra and she'll be taken out of her class so she won have to stay late."

"Alright that sounds ok. When will she start this class?" Darry asked.

"She will begin on Monday. Her teacher Miss Martin will have all the information ready for her," Mrs. Andrews said.

"Ok. Thank you very much Mrs. Andrews," Darry said.

"Your very welcome. I'll see Bridget Monday."

I made sure that Darry hung up before I did. That's the number one rule when listening into conversations on the phone.

Rule 1: Hang up last

Rule 2: Don't breath or speak into the phone

Thanks to these rules and Sodapop's teachings I am now the best phone listener in Tulsa. Well maybe in the gang.

Anyway after I hung up the phone I jumped back on the couch and continued to watch TV. Darry walked in shortly after.

"Bridget that was you teacher on the phone. You are a couple years behind in reading and..."

I wanted to say: Thanks a lot Captain Obvious. I'm eight years and still can't read that proves I'm a couple years behind. But all I did was nod my head.

"And," Darry continued. "She wants you to join a extra help class that will help you with your reading skills."

I wanted to throw a fit. I wanted to cry. But all I did was nod my head again.

Darry looked a bit confused but I didn't care.

"Are you ok Bridget?" Darry asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I think he knew I was lying but he let it slide and left. I sat still for a little bit and thought about my life.

My life was far from perfect. My parents are dead. My brother is in Vietnam and now I'm stupid? Why is this happening to me? I don't think I moved for 15 minutes cause next thing I knew Johnny was telling me it was time for dinner.

Johnny eats here from time to time. He told me he eats here cause his parents hurt him. I don't really understand why his parents hurt him. But I love Johnny so I don't mind when he stays over.

I moved into my seat. Darry sat at the head of the table to my right. Ponyboy sat across from me. Johnny sat next to Pony. And Sodapop, Mom and Dad sat next to me on my left.

The boys ate like horses. They all had three helpings...at least! I, on the other hand, barley ate. I pushed my chicken around. After ten minutes or so I excused myself and went to my room.

I closed my door and sunk to the ground.

I will not cry. I thought. I will not cry. I will not...

My mental thoughts didn't help me. I started crying. I cried for my parents who died to young and left Darry alone. I cried for Sodapop who is risking his life for the country. I cried for my stupidity. I cried for Johnny and his parents. I cried for Haley and Two-bit, even though they didn't really need to be cried for. Heck, I even cried for Steve and his hatred.

I wiped my eyes. And sniffed a couple times and finally decided I would go to bed. I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. But sleep didn't come. I tossed and turned but for some reason I couldn't fall asleep.

I thought of going to Darry but in the end the one person I wanted I couldn't have... Sodapop.

Before Sodapop left for Vietnam he would let me sleep with him in his room. That gave me an idea. I got out of bed and tip toed across the hallway. I opened Sodapop's room. I stood there for a second and then I slid under the covers.

"Good Night Sodapop," I whispered to the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

I trudged into my classroom. I didn't sleep well the night before. My dreams were filled with people chasing me around with toothpicks poking me yelling "STUPID!" It scared me something' awful.

I sat down in my sleep and slump on my desk.

I felt Haley take her seat next to me. Without lifting my head I turned to look at her.

"Wow," she said. "You look terrible."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"What's the matter my best friend?" she asked taking out her math notes. Of course she would be studying.

"Everything."

Haley left me alone. She knew of all the problems I have at home and she knew not to bother me with it. That's why she's my best friend. She's there when I want to talk and there when I don't.

Miss Martin walked in carrying a stack of papers. "Ok class, we have a lot to do today to let's get started right away."

She put down her papers and walked to the black board. She wrote down the words 'Multiplying by 5'.

We have been working on our times tables for weeks now. They are so boring! I rolled my eyes and opened my notebook and wrote down the title.

"Ok," Miss Martin said. "The first thing you have to know about multiplying by 5 is that all the digits end in either 5 or 0."

I tried my best to listen. I really did. But out of all my subjects math comes the easiest to me so I stopped writing down notes, and shortly after I stopped listening. It was the telephone that brought my attention back.

Miss Martin answered it. "Hello..Ok sure... Alright... Goodbye." She hung up. "Bridget please go to room 136. You will return here in time for snack."

I groaned and got up. I gave a slight wave at Haley and left the room.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my reading room. I expected it to be really bad but actually it wasn't that bad. The class consisted of three students. There was I, this boy named Andrew and a girl named Caroline. I became instant friends with Andrew. He was really nice and also had dyslexia! Caroline simply had difficultly reading. It felt kinda good to know that people had the same problems as me.<p>

"Ok Bridget your letter is 'S'," Mrs. Andrews said.

We were doing this game where we get a letter and go up to the black board and write to down. Then we have to say the letter, a word that begins with the letter, and finally the sound.

I skipped up to the board and wrote the letter 'S'. I then turned and said, "S. Snake. Ssss"

"Good job Bridget." Mrs. Andrews then looked at the clock. "Ok Andrew your letter is 'T'."

Andrew came up next to me and wrote the letter 'T'. Then he too turned and said, "T, Turtle, tuh"

"Very good. Ok kids I will see you all on Wednesday. You don't have any homework but if you get a chance try to read something."

As we walked out Mrs. Andrews gave us each a piece of candy.

"Hey Bridget we should play together sometime," Andrew said eating his Hershey's bar.

"Yeah!" I said really excitedly. "I'll ask my brother when I get home."

"Ok."

I returned to my classroom just as everyone was taking out his or her snack. I ran over to Haley.

"Hey," I said taking out my lunch bag.

"Hey you seem happier," she smiled.

"Yeah..." I trailed off as I looked in my bag. Darry packed me cookies for snack. On the bag Darry wrote:

I hope you have a good day! And I have a special surprise when you get home!

Love, Darry

"Oh I have a special surprise at my house!" I said excitedly.

"Really? That's so cool!" Haley said eating her snack, strawberries.

The day flew by after snack and before I knew it I was meeting Ponyboy outside of school.

"Hey Bridget how was your day?"

"Good. Reading class was fun! We played games and got candy and I even made a new friend. His name is Andrew. We're going to have a play date soon!" I said jumping up ad down.

"That's good," he said. "We better hurry home Darry has a surprise for us."

"Yeah! I almost forgot. Lets go fast!" I yelled running ahead.

We raced to our house. I won, but I think Pony let me win. He's a very fast runner. I ran through the house yelling, "DARRY!"

He came out of the kitchen smiling.

"Hey Bridget you seem happy," he said.

"I am. I had a good day at school!"

"That's great how was-"

"Dar what's the surprise?" Pony interrupted him.

"Oh yeah," Darry said. He reached around and hands Pony a letter. I stood on the couch so I could try to read over his shoulder.

Pony gasped and looked up at Darry. "Is this real?" He asked Darry.

"It is Little Buddy," Darry said. He had tears in his eyes.

"What...what does it say?" I asked.

"Bridget," Pony said. "Soda's coming home."

**A/N I'm sorry that its short. And I am sorry that I haven't written in a long time. I just haven't been into this story. I actually might stop it. I don't know I'm considering it. But thanks for reading please review!**


End file.
